Car keys in your hand
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Modern!AU :: Vanellope, 22, still hasn't told Ralph about Shank and what the woman really means to her... which makes it even more of a problem when Ralph interrupts their rendezvous. :: One-shot :: Romance :: Jealousy


**Hiya Wreck-it-Ralph readers!**

**Sorry about the title... I'm not very good at them and it's from a song... and it seemed to fit and my laptop is/was dying so I had to pick something!**

**Anyway, t****his idea came to me about an hour after I watched the movie. Yes, I just watched the movie (and when I say "just" I mean like two months ago). Hope you like it! And I hope I stayed true to these characters!**

**Again, Vanellope is 22 and Shank 26! One-shot!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

**\- IheartOakenshield193712**

* * *

"Not the most romantic of places," Shank mused, tracing a freckle on Vanellope's face.

"Yeah, well, your car has no backseat," she countered with a laugh. "Sorry, we have to make do with the front seat." She winced and moved when the gear shift dug into her side.

"Front seat, eh?"

She grinned, "What would you want to do? Make out on the hood?"

Shank smiled at the sprightliness of her girlfriend, letting out a light laugh when Vanellope blew a strand of hair out of her face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, V."

The younger's grin grew to a laugh then slowly a shy smile when Shank brushed her fingers along the side of her face. "Never thought you'd be the sentimental one," she teased.

Shank playfully rolled her eyes. "V-" She suddenly stiffened at the sound of gravel crunching.

"It's probably nothing. Just some kids on bikes," Vanellope lazily said, her fingers still curled in the other's hair. "Come on, we were having a sweet moment."

But the older woman shook her head and pushed herself up, peering out the passenger window. Another car had pulled up a few spaces away from them. But the breath she had been holding in blew out when she recognized the burly man that stepped out. "It's Ralph."

"Shit," Vanellope cursed. She reached for her phone which she had carelessly thrown aside and promptly forgot about. She scrolled through. "Damnit, he's called like ten times already."

Shank gave her a look. "You still haven't told him."

Vanellope looked pained and hesitant. "No, because I know how he'll take it and I'm not ready to see it."

Shank pulled herself onto the seat again and glanced out the window. "Well, you better figure out something because he's coming right now."

The younger let out a slight gasp and quickly hopped to the passenger seat. She fixed her hair and straightened her sweatshirt – which had ridden up – and grabbed Shank's phone. She pressed a random movie clip on BuzzzTube and fumbled the phone onto the dashboard.

The two had three seconds of calm before Ralph knocked on the window.

She let out a small squeak at the noise and put the window down. "Ralph! Hey, what's happenin', my man?" she managed out most likely very unconvincingly.

He regarded Shank then he looked at Vanellope. "So, uh, you haven't been answering my calls."

"Oh, ah, right." Don't panic, she had a plan for this… right? She managed out a smile. "I had my phone on silent and- in my pocket."

"Uh huh," he said probably as equally unconvinced as she was unconvincing. He nodded to Shank. "What're you doing here with her?"

"Watching a movie," she answered, holding up Shank's phone.

"At a park?"

"Yeah."

"In the dark?"

"Yeah."

"In a car?"

"Yeah, Ralph," she repeated in a slightly euphoric giggle.

He gave a deep hum. He wanted to find something suspicious about the two being alone in a park at night, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Well, come on. You said you'd be back in time to watch that new online show with me."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," she nodded. "But I said I'd be there at ten."

His chuckle was very brief. "It's eleven."

"Oh." But she made no move to get out of the car.

"So… come on," he prompted.

She looked conflicted but managed out a weak smile to Ralph. She glanced at Shank who she knew did not understand her secrecy to Ralph about their relationship.

But the brunette offered a smile. "It's okay, V. We can- we can finish this tomorrow," she said, her smile growing into a grin.

Vanellope found her accent even more attractive right then.

"Say, the racetrack at six?"

To which she found herself smiling like a fool in love, a faint blush also rising in her cheeks. She nodded – first shyly then giddily. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

Shank matched her grin.

"Well, uhm… bye, I guess. I mean, see you tomorrow," Vanellope managed out. She exited the car and waved bye as Shank drove off – her mind still reeling from their night and what was ahead tomorrow. She glanced at Ralph who remarkably hadn't said anything, but one look at him told her that he was still trying to decode their conversation.

And she found herself holding her breath.

"Let's go," he finally said.

The nervous breath she had been holding left her and she skipped to his car.

"You're not serious about the racetrack. I mean, you're not gonna go, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"But it's dangerous. And-and- and I'll still be at work! You can't go without me!"

"Calm down, Ralph. I'm not going to go. It's just.. this joke between us."

He still didn't look convinced. "I don't like you hanging around her."

She scoffed at his stubbornness. "She's cool, Ralph."

"She's not very nice."

"Well, maybe that's because you're not nice to her."

"Hm… or she's strange."

"Raaaalph," she complained.

"What?" he said, seeing no wrong in stating mere fact.

But she gave a laugh and rolled her eyes. She looked at her phone when it dinged.

_Can't wait for tomorrow, V :*_

She smiled.


End file.
